In a toroidal continuously variable transmission (toroidal CVT), oil is used for multiple purposes, for example, hydraulically actuating a hydraulic mechanism which displaces power rollers. If the mobility of the oil is insufficient, a response delay occurs in the hydraulic mechanism. To avoid this, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a start-up control is performed at low-temperature start-up in such a way that a spool of the hydraulic mechanism is reciprocated to accelerate increasing an oil temperature, and a normal control is initiated after the oil temperature has reached a reference temperature. In the normal control, an operation command is provided to the hydraulic mechanism by a closed-loop control so that a transmission ratio (transmission gear ratio) becomes close to a command value.